


Lie To Me

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Multi, beta canon, could this be counted as reinterpretation of a scene, it is my mission to make everything as angsty as possible, section 31: control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: His mission complete, Julian Bashir tumbles to the ground. Watching Sarina die, he knows that death, too, will come for him, in the next couple of minutes.





	Lie To Me

His mission complete, Julian Bashir tumbles to the ground. Watching Sarina die, he knows that death, too, will come for him, in the next couple of minutes.

Closing his eyes, his thoughts start to drift. So I really am dying. The pain seems so far away now, so distant. What matters to him now, is going through the list of important people in his life and saying his goodbyes. _Good-bye, Miles, it was a hell of a time with you. Good-bye, Mother, and Father._ He tries to add more, but there’s nothing more he can say. _Sarina, my love, I’ll be with you shortly, and Good-bye, Garak-_

_Garak._

Suddenly the world feels a lot colder. As he experiences what seems to be his last few minutes, the fear of the unknown inevitably comes over him. _The dread that happens to everyone, is that we don’t know the nature of the barrier that separates the dead from the living well enough._ Maybe he’d actually have a chance if he had any bit of hope in him.

It’s funny, how he planned out his death in a dream.

Of course, it was years ago, during the Dominion War. He’d dreamt about himself being taken out by a Jem’Hadar Kar’takin. A big heroic sacrifice where his death would save the lives of hundreds of others. _So I’d lie there on the battlefield, the blade in my stomach - the irony - and suddenly I’d see Garak emerge from the rubble in my final moments. And I’d be scared. So scared. I’d cling to him and beg him to lie to me, to tell me that everything’s alright and I’m safe with him. And he’d notice that I’d be going a bit delirious towards the end. It ends with him admitting that he had always loved me. Then a parting kiss just seconds before I give my last breath lying in his arms and I go out thinking that it wasn’t a lie all along -_

He puts aside the thought that maybe he should’ve gone to Ezri about these destructive fantasies, and basks in this moment of (synthesised) peace and happiness as he drifts out of consciousness.

* * *

  
“Father.” Lal halts in her tracks, glancing at the two limp figures on the ground, their hands so close it looked like the two of them were trying to join hands before their demise. Lal had read enough romance literature to know that this was supposed to paint a poignant yet romanticised picture of death.

Data stands beside Lal, silent. He clutches the tricorder tighter, then passes it to Lal.

“Sarina is dead.” Lal says, a solemn hint of sadness in her voice. “I am not reading her life signs.”

Lal’s footsteps echo through the compound as she steps around Sarina to get to Bashir. Her face lights up with surprise. “Bashir, however, still has life signs. Multiple injuries, including a major laceration in the upper back, but he is still alive. He is breathing, but shallowly.”

“Then we must get him medical aid as soon as possible.” Data pauses, his positronic brain whirring. “I have found the necessary instructions in the first aid database to stablise his condition until we can get further help. Come along, Lal.”


End file.
